Gone Forever
by Fotogenico
Summary: The voices sang sadly,yet sweetly,to the cloudless sky. And they hoped,that the voices,that their love,would reach her. Character Death. Based slightly on Kaito and Meiko's cover of Saihate.


Gone Forever (I do not own Vocaloid. I wish I did though.)

"Kaito-nii...Kaito-nii..." Miku sobbed.

The young Vocaloid's tears fell down her cheeks,as her arms were wrapped around Kaito's waist. The blue-haired man gently placed his hand on her head,trying to hold in his own tears as he stroked her head. There was nothing but silence and the sound of soft crying in the house. Kagamine Len and Rin were in their room,crying on the bed,holding each other in a tight hug. Megurine Luka was on her bed,wiping away her tears quickly,but not quickly enough. Tears made her bedsheet damp. The other Vocaloids too,were mourning over a recent loss of someone very special. Especially Kaito,who was attatched to her more than any other.

It had only been four days since the accident. Since Meiko died.

She had been drunk. Again. This time,she wasn't as lucky,stumbling drunkenly by the side of the road. Kaito,Miku,Luka and the Kagamine twins remembered the scene vividly. They were walking back home,tired after shooting a new video. Kaito and Luka both warned Meiko to becareful,that drinking today would be especially dangerous,since they were walking home by the roadside. Miku,Rin and Len agreed. But Meiko,being the stubborn woman she was,clutched her bottle tight,putting it to her lips as she glugged down the alchohol.

Rin was the first to see it coming,being the sharp-eyed girl she was. A car,slowly going out of control. The blonde hurriedly told Len,and they both told Luka and Kaito. Kaito immediately turned around,wanting to grab Meiko,who was stumbling far in front of them. He ran. His arms outstretched. Almost. Almost. But it was too late. He felt Luka's soft hand grab his coat,and yanked him out of the way just as the screech of metal grinding against the road became louder. Then,a loud crash. Meiko had no time to scream.

Miku,Rin and Len were trembling in their spots,scared stiff and filled with shock. Luka slowly released her strong grip on Kaito's coat. The blue-haired man stared for a bit,before hurrying over. There was metal,glass and...and...blood. Panic filled his heart,as he scraped his hands digging amongst the metal to find Meiko,who he hoped was still alive. He felt her tender palm. He took it,and pulled. When he took a look at it,he nearly threw up. Meiko's head was crushed,blood and mush,her right arm missing,her left leg bent in an awkward angle that could not possibly be right.

Miku hid behind Luka,who was putting her hands over Rin and Len's eyes,so as to not scare them too much at the gorey sight. Kaito felt tears drip down. He felt anger pulse in his heart. Why did Luka stop him? He wanted so badly to slap the pink haired woman,but he could not. Because he knew she saved his life,and he should be grateful...But because of that,he couldn't save Meiko. The woman he knew for so long. The woman he loved.

"Kaito-san? Are...Are you alright?" a familiar voice called.

He looked up to see Gumi,a green-haired girl who was usually calm yet enthusiastic. She always dressed so brightly,but it suddenly seemed so sad when Meiko wasn't there. She walked over to Kaito,a sad smile on her face. She didn't know Meiko for very long,and often tried to avoid Meiko,who often tried to get her drunk. But even in that short time,Gumi liked Meiko. So did all the other Vocaloids. From Kaito to Haku,they all knew Meiko,perhaps only a glimpse,but even so...

"Do I look alright?" Kaito replied,an empty chuckle.

"I'll take that as a no then." Gumi sat down next to him. "I know this must be hard for you,Kaito-san. After all,you two were practically like glue."

"Thanks,Gumi-san..." Kaito said softly.

"I have to go get ready for...for..." Gumi gulped,before saying softly,gently, "...for Meiko-san's funeral."

Gumi walked off,Kaito smiling sadly until she was out of sight. Tomorrow would be a sad day. His mind slowly went back to times they were together. He remembered meeting Meiko for the first time,falling in love instantly with her outgoing,friendly personality. He remembered singing with her,smiling at her effort. He remembered a video where he had to propose to her,and he remembered how much he wanted that video to become reality. He took into his hands a framed picture of him and Meiko,with a small,familiar handwriting that said "First japanese Vocaloids! Whee!",written in black marker.

"Meiko..." he softly whispered.

That night,he cried himself to sleep.

He had a dream. A dream that,he was walking on a path. All around him was black,and only the glowing blue path was visible. He walked,his feet moving on their own until he heard someone else's footsteps,that were not his own. A familiar brown haired woman walked towards him,a sad smile on her face. His heart pounded. She walked closer,and then,started running. Without thinking,he opened his arms wide,and catched her in a warm embrace.

"Kaito...Kaito...I..." Meiko said softly,sadly. "I'm so sorry..."

"Meiko..." he said gently.

"Kaito,before I go...before I go...I wanted to see you once more..." she said.

"Meiko,I..."

"Kaito...I'll miss you. Kaito,I'm sorry,I'm sorry to everyone,for causing them grief and not listening to them. Kaito..." she whispered,as she put her head on his chest. "Kaito,I love you."

"Meiko?"

A white light suddenly appeared at the end,a large door. Behind it,will be no return. Meiko slowly released herself from him,and started walking towards the door. Once she was through,they would officially be apart. He could do nothing,he could say nothing. He felt tears wanting to flow out,but he could not. Meiko was a blurry image now,and he saw her tears fall down like jewels as she turned around,waved,smiled sadly and walked through the door. And then...he woke up.

He shot up into a sitting position,tears in his eyes threatening to spill. Yet,somehow,he felt happier,like a weight had been taken off his chest. He got up,cleaned up and put on his funeral clothing. He had prepared something special. It wasn't written down anywhere,but he had already memorised it in his heart.

The funeral,was quite obviously,depressing. Colours of black,white and grey were all that there was. Black dresses and suits,white roses,grey lace that hid brightly coloured hair. Kaito didn't really listen to any of the speeches. They were the same old thing, about how good Meiko was,and that was it. It was the same thing. In his ears,it was nothing but static. It was when his name was called did he snap back to reality,where he went up to say his speech. His blue hair fell neatly on his face,he looked rather handsome,but his expression was one of sadness,yet relief.

"Friends...all Vocaloids...I think you should know by now what I'll be talking about..." Kaito said slowly.

He watched the audience.

"To be honest,I'm more curious and relieved than sad. I wonder,what it's like. Meiko died a sad death,it is true,but even so,she's at peace now. I'm positive of that." Kaito said slowly. "On the day Meiko left this world,the sky was cloudless. The birds were chirping happily. It's quite sad,knowing she died on such a beautiful day. ...And I believe that we will meet again. Some where far away. But we shall. "

Some were starting to glance at him now.

"I'll say it now,I love Meiko. I loved her more than a friend should. It was such a short love,I admit. She was a great woman,and she'll stay in my heart,our hearts forever. I still remember all the times we all shared,the fights,the drama. She was always such a stubborn woman,right until the very end. And I don't think it'll be better any other way. We fight,but she cries easily. She gets lonely easily. Yet,she attracts so many friends. She's my heart,my soul,my rainbow. And everytime I look to the sky,I'll remember Meiko." Kaito ended,finally allowing tears to fall down his cheeks.

Suddenly,a small,sweet voice piped up. Miku stood up from her seat,tears flowing down her face,while she sang with a smile. Her green hair fell gently on her shoulders,as her sweet,delicate voice rang through the depressing silence. Luka started playing the piano,and sang in her husky,womanly voice. The voices of the other Vocaloids rang through as well,even the English ones. The words struck Kaito's heart,in a way he could not describe besides magical. The words they sang was strangely fitting along with the piano music.

"I wonder how it is like,all the way over there?  
If you get there just fine...  
I would like a letter,or something."

He started to feel his eyes water again,and slowly,he started singing. He wanted so badly for Meiko to be there with them,but that would be impossible. The voices of them all mixed and melded in a sweet harmony.

"And then I opened the door.  
To you who is going far to beyond,and far more.  
This voice of singing,memories that never stray.  
I hope it stays there always."

In their hearts,they all sang a silent prayer for their beloved Meiko.

"Like the sky without the clouds.  
Today it's an endless,clear sky.  
It's quite almost sad.  
A perfect day just to say goodbye.  
Just through a normal life.  
Just like,colouring them a deep scarlet.  
It was such a wonderful love.  
It was such a wonderful love..."

For her to rest in peace.

For her to remember them always,until they meet again.

The sweet voices that melded in a sweet harmony.  
He hoped,and so did everyone else,that it would reach her.  
And then,all at once,their singing stopped.  
A breath.  
A whisper.  
A word said all at once.

"...Sayonara."

-.T.-.H.-.E.-.E.-.N.-.D.-

(A/N: I'm so proud of this~ I have flu right now,I'm super sick,but I loved writing this. No bad reviews please,I already know this sucks XD Review anyway!  
TQ~ ~ToA) 


End file.
